


LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯3

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯3

**庞宽的故事**

——————————————————  
2006年12月31日 晚9:48 通讯记录  
4425104号BP机寻呼2540326号BP机  
留言：银星酒店 305  
——————————————————

“银星，305。”

  
庞宽一接到彭磊的寻呼，就听出他和平时不一样了。彭磊好像鼻音很重，还喘着粗气。庞宽刚想问他怎么了还没等开口，就让彭磊这半句话打个七零八落。庞宽还张着嘴，那边就只传过来一阵忙音了。

  
银星，是那个他们小时候刷完夜，老去窝着的招待所。以前彭磊一干完什么大事，准要拉着他去那儿厮混一翻，解解乏。如今小破招待所也改头换面叫了银星酒店，跟彭磊厮混的人也不叫庞宽，估计是改姓吴了。

  
一想到吴庆晨，庞宽就觉得可笑。

  
其实，庞宽觉得不管是彭磊、吴庆晨和他自己都很可笑。

  
庞宽编辑好银星酒店四个字，他颤抖着手给吴庆晨发了过去。

  
庞宽不是无辜的自我牺牲者，事到如今，他是共犯之一。把彭磊这条留言发给吴庆晨会造成什么样的后果，庞宽很清楚。

  
庞宽摊开通讯本一笔一划地写上今天的通讯记录。因为他的手在抖，所以每一道笔划都格外用力，划破了泛黄的纸页。

  
庞宽在本上写得很完整，但给吴庆晨发去的留言只写了时间和“银星酒店”，忽略了那个房号。

  
既然已经是共犯，那再多一项隐瞒的罪责也无所谓了。

  
都已经走到悬崖边了，再伸头看一看那噬人的深渊又有何妨？

  
还记得吹笛人的故事吗？吹笛人解决了鼠患，居民们却反了悔，推说没钱付酬劳。吹笛人没有争辩，笑了笑就走了。一个月夜，悠扬的笛声又响起。这回不是老鼠而是一个个孩子，他们跳着舞，雀跃着随吹笛人远去，无论父母们如何的呼唤、拦阻，都不回头。只有一个孩子例外，他怎么奔跑也跟不上其它的孩子，跟不上那个吹笛人的步伐。他只能在月色里，朝远方大声哭泣。就这样，除他以外，那个小镇上所有的孩子，都跟在吹笛人身后，越走越远，终于全部消失，再也没有回来。

  
吹笛人、后悔的人们、被盅惑的孩子们、被落下的孩子。

  
彭磊、吴庆晨、庞宽。

  
像蛇吞食自己的尾巴，他们重蹈着古老寓言故事的覆辙。

  
他们仨在这则新的寓言中又分别在对应什么角色，庞宽想不明白，他也说不好。可能他们都没有固定的身份，每个人都可以是吹笛人、后悔的人们、被盅惑的孩子们以及唯一一个被抛下的孩子。

  
要是三个人玩这一场全新的隐秘的“骑马打仗”，是不是就永远无法绝对地定夺谁是胜者谁是输家？

  
庞宽把写完的通讯本往桌上一扔，回到床上瘫着。他完全不可抑制地想象起吴庆晨和彭磊在银星的305号房间碰面后将会发生的一切。

  
他们会拥抱着接吻，彭磊在这事儿总是不肯主动，所以他们的舌头会半推半就地缠在彭磊口腔里。

  
然后是脱下衣服，他们赤裸相对。彭磊结实的肌肉会暴露出来，吴庆晨可能会伸手摸上两把，开几句玩笑话，夸奖彭磊身材不错。

  
庞宽想到这儿，喉咙都发紧。他像是故事里人或鼠，隐隐约约地受某种力量召引，自愿迈入一条“河流”中。这条“河流”肉眼并不可见，只有庞宽感觉它真实存在，它在他周身环绕。

  
在正式的交媾之前，总要用些“前菜”。吴庆晨会抚摸彭磊的身体吗？彭磊会亲吻吴庆晨的脖子吗？他们会互相揉动对方的性器吗？或是用牙轻轻咬那些性感带？彭磊会敏感地怂着肩膀吧，吴庆晨会再说些不着调的荤话吧。他们会对视一下，然后又飞快地撇开眼睛同时笑起来吧？

  
会吗？

  
会吧。

  
庞宽自问又自答，他全心系在银星酒店的305房间上，所以身体失去指令，只能屈于本能，回到每个人类刚形成时的蜷缩姿态。庞宽在那条幻觉的河流中漂浮，像胎儿漂浮在羊水中。

  
你一定见过这条“河流”，每个人的童年都里有这样一条小河。它很清澈，你能看见河底各色的小鹅卵石和小沙砾。它欢快地流动着，穿过一座小木桥，绕到你身边。

  
它这么鲜活，却一条鱼也没有。

  
真怪呀。

  
真怪呀。庞宽是很了解彭磊的习性的，可是他这会儿怎么也想不通彭磊和吴庆晨究竟谁会甘在人下。在这近二十年的相处，庞宽对于彭磊的屈服从习惯变成本能，他完全可以一次又一次地容忍彭磊发狠干他。吴庆晨呢？庞宽可不觉得他之前喜欢过男人，他身上没那股“味儿”，一个一直性取向为女的人，在这回呢？

  
其实是吴庆晨压着彭磊，还是彭磊抱着吴庆晨，说到底都不重要了。不管如何，他们总会真正地交缠。

  
重要的是，他们。

  
他们拥吻，他们结合，他们情动，他们潮湿。

  
他们――

  
与庞宽无关。

  
虽然人们耻于承认，但是事实上人类尚在子宫之中就拥有欲望。这是生而俱来、洗脱不掉的原罪。

  
也就是说，庞宽现在以回归母胎般的姿态在这条“小河”上漂浮，即使他产生了情欲，也是理所应当的，他只是回归了人性的本质。

  
庞宽在只属于他的河上褪去了所有工业制物，仅仅保留他赤裸的本体。他一手撸动着自己的阴茎，一手揉抚着囊袋。待茎头渗出点体液，他就用手指头沾上往身后抹。他许久没有用过后面达到高潮了，身体不太适应，排斥着手指的入侵。庞宽没有心急，他又潜入回想中，寻找一个理想的发泄口。

  
彭磊是庞宽抓得住的实体，他的每一寸血肉庞宽都能在脑海中完美地复原。彭磊平时还勉强有个正常人样儿，一到做爱的时候，他就彻头彻尾地化身成为一个充满性欲的大个儿的孩子。小孩下手都是没轻没重的，尤其当他拥有了力量。所以彭磊总是瑟缩着在庞宽身上印上一个重过一个的痕迹，不管不顾地一心挺动着。所以庞宽总要伴着一点疼痛冲到高潮。发泄过的彭磊又是乖巧温顺的孩子了，他会再轻轻吻过那些印痕，向庞宽无声地认错。但彭磊不会看着庞宽，表明自己的心意，他总躲闪着庞宽的目光，就像那目光会灼伤他，他只会在庞宽移开视线的时候才会眯着小眼睛回望庞宽。庞宽在那时候还要假装无视他，下颌绷起一个骄傲的弧度，以配合他的偷窥。

  
庞宽沉在回忆里，细细品味着一个埋着银针的蛋糕，他早知道那根针的存在，可蛋糕这么好吃，小心些会避开那可怕的一丝银色的。

  
这口甜食足够庞宽的身体再敞开些容纳进两根手指，庞宽搅动着摸索着自己的敏感点。一个突然，庞宽窒息了一瞬，就像被一根针扎到了。他找到了那个地方，它许久没被顶弄了，还需要更多的刺激才肯带庞宽感受欲热。

  
庞宽一边不停抚慰自己，一边再次回想。但是甜是有限的，庞宽只能是几乎带着恨意地想到吴庆晨。

  
庞宽从没见过吴庆晨，只得到过他的一点声音，庞宽都不知道自己为什么会想到他。声线、语气、行为、做派这些远比面貌和身体，更能让人了解这个人的本体。庞宽因此能大致勾勒出吴庆晨的面貌。吴庆晨绝对是个爱在外人面前保持自信、自在的神态的男人，他清楚地知道自己哪副样子最富有魅力。可以料想吴庆晨在做爱时候，应该是喜欢用些技巧手段的。他会有节奏地深浅不一地摆动着自己的腰胯，说些下流话，手也得不老实到处探访，还得拍拍对方的屁股，像在赶一匹不太顺服的小马驹。

  
庞宽放纵自己浪荡地想象，他想着自己正在与彭磊亲热地湿吻，彭磊会用他的小耗子牙又啃又吻庞宽的胸前，他汗津津的头发会蹭得庞宽胸膛发痒。而在庞宽身后，吴庆晨频繁地刻意不规律地抽出又挺入，他会用力掐着庞宽的腰，又含了含庞宽的耳垂。庞宽则会抬高自己的腿折叠自己，到一个夸张的角度，他会向那两个人要求更多——更多的阴茎填满他，还有更多的爱。

  
庞宽有点糊涂了，他弄不明白自己为什么要想象一场三人行。庞宽好像生出一种奇异的预见，彭磊、吴庆晨、庞宽这三个人最终会纠缠在一起，形成模糊的色块、杂乱的线条，直到他们都将自己全部耗尽。

  
越这样想，庞宽就蜷缩得越紧，他的手指也就能埋得越深。庞宽满意地听见了自己的身体发出的啧啧水声，那是身体没有吃饱时发出地饥饿的尖叫。他不再像上次一样压抑，他张开口黏黏糊糊地呻吟着。房间的墙壁听到了，它把那些声音反弹回庞宽的耳朵，让他听听，整个屋子、整个庞宽都有多空旷。庞宽用力撸了自己两把，在一点痛楚中，重重地叹息着射了出来。

  
庞宽睁开眼睛，眼前是一片混沌的波光粼粼，他猜想自己可能是沉入那“河流”的底部了，正在向水面上看。

  
庞宽用他最后一点清醒的意识想明白了他的“河流”里为什么没有鱼了。

  
你一定听说过这条“河流”，每个人的童年里都有这样一条小河。大人们提起它来又恨又怕，他们警告你绝对要远离它。可是真的好难啊，它太清澈了，而且它看起来又那么浅，有什么好怕的？等你没入它的身体，你就明白大人们为什么这么说了。有太多太多的孩子随它离去了，那些孩子要么永远消失了，要么在离家很远的地方肿胀到面目全非地出现。

  
所以，这样的“河流”里永远不会有鱼，它容不下任何比它鲜活的存在。

  
庞宽现在知晓了他未来也会是个什么下场，但他完全没有惧意，他反而放下心来。

  
因为这是他自愿的。

  
在2006年的最后一天，在一条由爱和欲望组成的无形的河流中，庞宽闭上了眼睛。

  
他没有看今天的月亮，他就这样睡着了。


End file.
